


What We Always Do

by Blue_Five



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Harvey, Alpha!Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Louis, M/M, Omega!Mike, Spoilers - Mea Culpa S5E8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Five/pseuds/Blue_Five
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Louis' actions in the partner meeting.  Possible spoilers - S5E8 "Mea Culpa"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Always Do

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this rattling around in my head and of course I had to make it a/b/o ... but if they were mated I totally think Mike would have stood up to Louis over his shenanigans.

“Mike, I need—“ Louis begins as he walks into Mike’s office.

It’s late and hundreds of lights dot the buildings around them. Mike puts the files he’s reviewing into his briefcase before acknowledging the beta. He can feel Louis’ displeasure at the disinterest, but right now he doesn’t care.

“I’m afraid you’ll need to find someone else, Louis,” Mike says calmly, shutting down his laptop.

“I’m sorry, what?”

Mike looks up. “I said, you’ll need to find someone else to help you. I’ve already spoken to Jessica and any cases I was working on with you have been reassigned for the time being.”

“You’re talking to a name partner, _omega_ ,” Louis says sternly. “I don’t give a damn if you’re a junior partner now. You still answer to me.”

Mike bristles. It’s not exactly a secret that he hates it when anyone attempts to use designations against him. Mike’s status as an omega is something he’s struggled with all his life. First omega at Harvard, first omega lawyer at then Pearson Hardman … it’s been a long road and now he’s been promoted to junior partner. Mike isn’t about to take any dominant shit from Louis Litt of all people. Especially not today.

Standing, Mike buttons his jacket and straightens to his full height before walking over to stand in front of Louis. He pointedly doesn’t do any of the things a ‘proper omega’ should do when dealing with a beta or alpha. Mike stares directly at Louis, consciously trying not to clench his hands into fists. He tilts his head back to show off his collar a bit.

“I’m an omega, Louis, but that doesn’t mean I have to do jack shit for you if I don’t want to. Before you say that it doesn’t matter, let me remind you of the by-laws … the surprisingly progressive ones _you_ wrote stating that no omega employed at Pearson, Specter  & Litt can be unduly influenced, intimidated or otherwise forced to perform tasks for _any_ alpha or beta within the firm regardless of the client or situation. It goes on to say that any omega feeling such duress is to immediately report it to his or her supervisor for reassignment. If speaking to said supervisor creates a conflict, omega employees may report their concerns to higher management,” Mike’s mouth quirks. “After your little show in the partner meeting this morning, I went to see Jessica because I knew I wasn’t going to be able to continue working with you.”

“You goddamn little weasel. Well, the by-laws _also_ prevent omegas from working directly for or with their mates so you can forget cuddling up with your precious Harvey!”

“Mike’s not working with Harvey, Louis.”

Louis whips around and stares at Jack Soloff. Gathering himself, Louis hisses, “What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about the fact that Mike Ross will be working with me for the time being, Louis. Per Jessica’s direction and per the by-laws … which you wrote,” Jack says, handing a file to Mike. “Everything ok, Mike?”

“Absolutely, thank you, _alpha_ ,” Mike responds, unable to resist using the honorific to take a shot at Louis.

Jack’s eyes meet his for a moment, glinting in instinctive response to Mike’s acknowledgement of his designation but he wisely keeps his amusement to himself until he’s out of earshot. Mike makes a mental note to be particularly thorough with his work to repay the alpha.

“Naturally … everyone just rolls over for the great Harvey Specter as usual,” Louis sneers.

Mike’s temper, held under control for most of the day, burns white-hot under his skin, but he swallows down his reply. Harvey’s had to deal with enough shit lately – that of his own making and Louis’ contributions. Mike wants to be the calm in the storm until things fall how they’re going to fall. He doesn’t quite hide the eye-roll when he turns to walk back to his desk, forgetting that no matter how far the world has come, an omega turning their back on a beta or an alpha is generally considered very rude. The minute Louis’ meaty hand closes on his shoulder, Mike remembers this point of etiquette. He’s spun around to face the furious man and their faces are only inches from one another.

“ _Look at me_ , _omega_!” Louis snarls, backing Mike into his credenza.

Normally, omega instinct would have Mike on his knees in submission at Louis’ outburst, but Mike’s concern for Harvey overrides instinct and he shoves the beta back, almost knocking him on his ass. Again.

“I’m looking, Louis! What do you want me to see? A name partner who acts more like a fucking five-year-old on the playground whenever the bigger kids pick on him? The miserable, petty little man who lives his life paying back insults – real or imagined!” Mike barks.

“Harvey _hit_ _me_!” Louis screams back.

“And when he tried to open up to you and apologize, you lied to his face and betrayed him! And you used _me_ to get him back here so you could climb up on your fucking soapbox in front of the partners! I _don’t forgive_ that!” Mike says, shaking with fury. “Was it wrong for Harvey to hit you? Hell, yes! You had _every right_ to go to Jessica and demand his suspension be brought up to the partners. She tried to give you time to cool off but it was still your right to ask that the by-laws be followed. As it was _mine_.”

Louis gapes at Mike. “You – you think I was right?”

Mike stalks to his desk with a sound of disgust. He picks up his briefcase after shoving his laptop inside and glares at Louis.

“About Harvey’s actions? Yes. He’s always preaching finding another way and he didn’t the other night. He gave in to his temper and these are the consequences of those actions,” Mike says stiffly.

“But you’re still going to take his side,” Louis notes.

Mike sighs. “He’s my _mate,_ Louis. I’ll _always_ take his side.”

“Is there a problem?”

Louis performs an acrobatic jump and squirm to push himself as far away from Harvey as he can get. Whatever snide comment he feels appropriate dies in his throat when he sees Harvey’s eyes shimmering slightly red. Harvey’s in control for the moment, but even Louis knows better than to come between two mates. Particularly when one is an omega. He levels a disgusted look at them both before squeezing past Harvey and stalking down the hall, muttering to himself.

Mike stands awash in adrenaline, trembling. Harvey closes the office door and moves to his mate’s side. His hand curls around his omega’s nape and Harvey pulls Mike against him. Mike closes his eyes and goes willingly, inhaling his alpha’s scent deeply to find the calm he desperately needs right now. Harvey says nothing, he just nuzzles at Mike’s hair.

Finally, Mike pulls back and shakes himself. “Sorry, I just –“

Harvey snorts. “You think I _care_ that you told him off? I’m sorry I was late getting off my call. We could have been gone an hour ago.”

Mike shakes his head. “It would have happened anyway. I tried not to lose my cool, Harvey, I swear I did.”

“I know you did, kid. I’ve been listening since Jack Soloff dropped by to tell me what happened today. You really went to Jessica?”

“Yeah … Harvey, I’m sorry about what I said – about you hitting him.”

Harvey shushes Mike gently. “Don’t ever apologize for that … half the reason I love you so much is that you call me on my shit. I never want that to change. Do you regret taking my collar? Looks like I might have stepped in it but good this time.”

“We’ll do what we’ve always done – we’ll figure it out. If it doesn’t work out, I’m still pretty. I can find another alpha,” Mike teases.

Harvey growls. “Not in this fucking lifetime.”

Mike laughs, grateful to have them back on the familiar ground of taunting one another. Harvey gestures to Mike’s desk.

“Get your case and let’s go home,” Harvey says.

Mike grins and as he returns to Harvey’s side to walk out of the office, Harvey points out something.

“You know you’ll have to eventually go back to working with Louis. This won’t be permanent.”

“Oh I know … that’s why Jessica only authorized three months. The same amount of time Louis wants you suspended without pay,” Mike explains.

“Is it a bad thing that I found your little outburst really hot?”

“Only if you don’t take me home right now and do something about it,” Mike offers slyly.

“Oh I intend to when we get home. After all, wouldn’t want you going all _omega_ on me.”

“Oh I’m _so_ going to go –“

Harvey kisses Mike silent.


End file.
